Of Fae and Men
by Levhitor
Summary: When you hear of the Fae - Fairies and Elves- you think either of cute little pixies fluttering happily around humans, of small creatures that let you fly by using the power of love and friendship. Peaceful and ethereal beautiful humanoids with long ears, experts in archery and protectors of mankind. That is Wrong. So, so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When you hear of the Fae - Fairies and Elves- you think either of cute little pixies fluttering happily around humans, small creatures that let you fly with the power of love and friendship. Or of elves, the peaceful and ethereally beautiful humanoids with long ears, experts in archery and protectors of mankind.

That is Wrong.

Modern Humans have lived so long with the Disney interpretation of the Fey that it seems almost impossible to see them as Evil. That's so fucking wrong. Underneath all the glamour all you will find is a being whom finds empathy as an alien concept and human life as nothing more than a plaything.

That is why I'm freaking out.

Anything the Fey do "for" a mortal - or anything that a mortal "takes" from the Fey must be paid by kind; And they are the ones who determine the exchange rate. If there is one simple fact about the Fae that gives me a bit of relief is the fact that as alien as they are; They have rules and their word is binding. Do not accept anything from them and don't offer them anything. Talk as little as possible with them, never say "thanks" or show gratitude, and you might escape somewhen with your soul intact.

Hence keeping the above in mind you might find the fact that waking up in a chamber filled with tiny multicolored fairies of every kind completely horrifying. Just the fact that I didn't woke up in my bed should be bad enough. This? This fills me with dread.

The one and most important thing that you must remember about the Fey is this: Eldritch Horror is not a term coined by H.P. Lovercraft, Eldritch literally means Elven. Have you ever heard of his works? They aren't anywhere near the worst that one can expect of the Fae.

Looking around, I do feel least little relief that the only Fey I can see are the small ones. In J.M. Barrie words (author of Peter Pan) they are just like Tinkerbell, too small to feel more than one feeling at a time. And if I were to guess, at the moment they are not angry. Instead, their giggles and laughter either means that I'm completely fucked and they are enjoying the schadenfreude, or I just arrived and they are curious and laughing about me. I hope it's the latter one.

I haven't moved since I woke up, afraid of getting their attention, expecting that all of this is a dream. But the reality of what is happening hits me as time passes. A certain atmosphere of breathless and indescribable power starts filling the chamber as the small fey start leaving. Just in time for an eager and alien enthusiasm and fascination for the black abyss, of experiencing the inexplicable -against all rational thought- starts to burrow into my mind.

Against both instinct and rational thought I raise myself into a sitting position, and see my surroundings. They are nothing extraordinary by themselves, until now I hadn't realized I was in some sort of garden. It was a small chamber with a single tree, some flowers decorating the impossibly green grass to mitigate the monotony and wooden table with two chairs next to them. There is also a square Chinese lantern suspended from a strange hook that gives me the impression of a stave and not some mundane decoration.

Still, that was the only thing that could be considered normal, for a corona of green mist surrounds the lantern, offset only by the glowing -Alien- green light of the lantern itself. The only light inside this strange subterranean chamber. A Light that calls to me and makes that strange feeling of keen enthusiasm burrow deeper into my physique.

And as I stand up all the small Fey grow quiet, the complete silence making me shudder, making me notice the inhumanly beautiful woman sitting on one of the chairs. Red ethereal hair -glowing red in contrast to the lantern's green- being her most notable feature along a smile that fills me with horror.

"Please take a seat, be my guest." were the words that came out from her mouth, yet they were not in any language that I could recognize. They were compelling and something that you simply don't hear with just your ears. I simply nodded and walked there as somehow, in the blink of an eye, a large variety of meats, bread, butter, pickles, cheese and, of course, tea appeared on the table. I Refused to look at them, even as my stomach cried with hunger.

"Why me?" I asked as I sat down across her.

"The human race is quite fickle, and a curiosity for me, especially those of you living in those "cities" of yours. You especially caught my attention; When you were a child I constantly saw you near my forest. You may not remember, but I owe you a favor." The growing smile on her face as she told her tale made me shiver.

"Wha-"

"You now live a life of infinite numbers, endless calculations, countless hours of reading, and remarkably few words. Your race is social by nature, yet you now seek comfort in loneliness while dreaming of fantasy and adventure."

"He-!" I shouted and attempted to stand up, but a single flare of her power and a glare made me immediately halt. I raged. Quietly. In my mind. A smug smile appeared on her face. That power made me feel so insignificant, so powerless. It even scared all the other fey away.

"Now you have ruined the mood... Anyway, what was your name? You never gave it to me and I can't keep calling you human after all!" The suddenly whiplash of emotions surprised me and in reflex I almost said my true name.

"Ma-" But then I remembered, names have power, if I give my name to the Fey she would literally own my being. Quickly thinking an alternative I decided to use the nickname I used on most of my internet accounts.

"My name is Levhitor, and yours?" Raising an eyebrow she replied in kind.

"Samhradh..." and as she said it I felt the power in the name. It felt strangely like the reassurance of a familiar hand on my skin, a summer afternoon, and a diabolic fire. And then she giggled. "Oh dear Levhitor, Levi, my dear. I wish you replied in kind and told me your real name. But Levi, honey, this will do for now." For a second I could swear that she looked at me with a wistful smile. I don't think she can even feel like that, so probably it was my mind. "So darling, why don't you have something to eat, and let me serve you some tea? You must be hungry and thirsty after all."

"No." was my simple answer, said in complete deadpan. She laughed.

"I forget your love for words and tales, you certainly must have heard about the Fey! But fear not, be my guest and have some food drink." I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to bargain with me, or is it a gift?"

"It's just some food and a drink, why would I?

"Are you trying to bargain with me, or is it a gift?" I repeated again as her smile grew wider.

"Please, as If!" She said in mock horror. I really wasn't sure what that meant.

"Are you trying to bargain with me, or is it a gift?" I asked for a third time and last time, since a thrice asked question must be answered in true by the fey. She laughed so much she had tears on her eyes; Surprising me as I believed she would be annoyed. It took her a few moments to calm down.

"Oh my darling, I was certainly bargaining with you, but now: Feel free to take as much as you want. They contain no potions nor poisons and the price has already been paid!" That definitely caught my attention and made me rise an eyebrows as I immediately started to collect some pastries on a plate to fight the extreme hunger I was feeling.

'Th-" I caught myself just in time "Tha... That was unexpected. So what made you change your opinion of me?

"Darling, you certainly have changed" there was something humane in the way she said it. It was unpleasant "You know the order of the world, the laws of the Fey and have the courage to force an answer out of me." She looked at me and with a wave of her hand filled my cup with tea. "My dear, tell me: Why do you love to read so many stories and tales? Are not the dreams of poets and the tales of bards and writers notoriously false?" She certainly had whiplash in her emotions and train of thought. Still, I'd rather not try to understand an Eldritch Abomination and just content myself with not making her angry.

"They may be false, but well… I like them." and then her words came back into my mind, and they touched something deep inside me as I felt the need to reply "Sometimes… when you lose yourself in routine and constancy, in boredom and apathy, one wishes for the occasional piece of fiction, to remember the nuances, the subtleties which we assume accessorize our days and try to think they may be there for a much large and noble cause. I read to escape not from life but to live a life more satisfying than my own drab version." She simply gave me a smile.

"Would you like to escape your life? To go live an adventure?" She asked coyly. I sagged a little, knowing that at the very least I would never see my old life again. The fact that I was dining with a fucking fairy just now really registering on my mind.

"Do I have a choice?"

"There is always a choice."

"Do I have the choice of returning to my life?"

"Eight years ago you lost that option, It just took me some time to gather everything to fulfill my debt and obligations." Now the dread that filled me when I arrived returned, I knew not what this meant. I was terrified.

"Do not fear and hear me. That's all I ask." That did not reassure me at all. She stood up, took the strange hook holding the lamp (and as I thought it was a stave) and strangely kneeled besides me. Looking directly at my face with a serious expression, she took my hand. And for a second I froze in complete and utter terror even as my body betrayed me to sight of such ethereal beauty.

"Thrice to thine and thrice to mine and thrice again, to make up nine. I give you this ring in remembrance of a debt past, a symbol of an obligation that is complete, beautiful and endless just as the Sun's light." Her voice washed over me, a strange square and green ring now on my left hand ring finger.

"Wh-What is this…?" I said in a shaky voice, hundred of horrible thoughts passing through my mind.

"It's just a ring to tame this staff's light. In here," she said giving a small shake to the staff "resides the magical conflagration known as the Flame of Life; Corrupted by the Guardians and bent to the will of the Green light." I honestly didn't knew what that meant for me. Fey don't give anything away for free, and this appeared to be something powerful. Yet she said this was a debt past?

"Now, let's continue shall we?" she stated, taking my hand and gently handing me the staff. My hands were clenching the staff and my knuckles were white in stress. "Do not fret, all mine are Thine, and Thine are mine." she said in a very strange act of... empathy? The implications of her words now really making me wor-

She kissed me.

The Eldritch Horror kissed me and I felt my soul burn. I felt a flame igniting itself in my soul, changing it, making me scream as my being itself got burned and twisted in unimaginable ways. It was over in a moment that lasted for eons.

"The fuck was that!" I shouted just to find no one in the clearing. I was left alone with a strange lantern and a ring. I needed to rest, to collect my thoughts and… No, if I slept inside a Faerie Mound I would probably die a horrible death. "Calm yourself, there are no more faeries. Collect your thoughts." I repeated the mantra slowly as I nibbled some of the remaining snacks.

Looking at my left hand I studied the ring. It was a large rectangular green ring showing a circle within a circle. The lantern and ring combo for some reason reminded me of the Green Lantern Corps. Yet they were magical and the Fae can't lie directly. In jest I stated out loud:

"Ring, any Idea how to get out of here?"

Not surprisingly the ring did not reply. Surprisingly, I got a feeling from the Lamp. It didn't reply, but it felt like it was trying to communicate. I looked curiously at the lamp, it was a gift of they fey… Yet it may be my only chance of leaving this place. Prodding the connection to the lamp, I started to receive a nudge, a feeling of how to use it.

I was already as fucked as one could get and staying here could only make it worse. Silently praying to go somewhen reasonable after this; I let the lamp's power flow. It filled me, made me feel whole and powerful. And as I let the instincts the lamp was feeding me take over, a flash of green was all I could see for a second. The next I appeared on top of a building.

Barely holding myself from shouting in joy to the heavens for appearing somewhen in the modern world, I looked around. Where was I? When was I? I think I will start freaking out now


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Humans, by nature, are very resilient creatures. They quickly adapt to stressful situations; The adrenal glands go nuts pumping out adrenaline and other corticosteroids at the highest rate they can to prepare the body. Sharpening the mind and honing the instincts needed to deduce what actions to take and increase one own survival. But it is not without consequences.

Finally feeling as safe as I can be, there is a moment when my body relaxes. My mind goes as deep into theta as it consciously can. Some adrenaline still courses through my bloodstream, and various systems are on semi-prepared standby, but the brain orders all to stand down. Fall back, and hold position. There is a wait. And then all the pent up stress and exhaustion my body numbed down return back with revenge.

My ankles feel weak as I can only hold myself up with the help of the strange stave, the green light somehow reassuring me. All bravado leaves me, and as I rub my eyes, I feel like they don't belong to me anymore -I feel like a ghost, attached to my body by some strange mechanism I have no control of- and yet… yet I know it doesn't matters.

I start to laugh. To laugh and cry.

It wasn't shock that I was feeling, at least not completely. It was acceptance, and it hit me like a hammer. In less than an hour I had lost too many things. Yet, if anything, I felt that I had some kind of purpose now. I always felt that my existence was nothing more than a series of footnotes to the vast, obscure, unfinished masterpiece called humanity.

Now, at least one thing was clear. All the rules had been changed.

At the moment I tried to parse down all I could about my situation, cutting away the complexities (only drawing even more questions) but it was in vain. You can't ignore everything and force yourself to think simple, especially when dealing with the inexplicable.

Embracing it, giving yourself over to the torrents of life, and laughing. Realizing that it is all insignificant. Trying to rationalize that the situation held no power over me was all that kept me sane.

It certainly took me awhile to calm down and finally try to deduce my surroundings. Walking slowly to the edge of the building I was in - concrete, 20 flours or so, probably offices- I looked towards the horizon, just now really noticing my surroundings. The sea breeze gently stroked my face and gave me the view of a small coastal city split in two by a single river and a red bridge, each side of the city giving a strange contrast between a modern city and a rural town.

I groaned, I didn't knew where I was but at the very least now I had an estimate. Several of the billboards and buildings had clear Kanji and Kana written on them. It could be worse, WAY WORSE. My knowledge of Japanese was only the basics of a Japanese II College class, and I could read with the aid of furigana…

Sighing, I sat in the lotus pose (with the staff resting on my lap) and looked at the sunset trying to come up with my priorities and goals. The first thing I needed to do was find exactly where and when I was, that should not be too hard. The next should be getting down from this building. There should be a service hatch somewhere. And at last get some clot-

"The fuck." My pajamas weren't there, instead having been replaced with a strange set of formal pants and a dress shirt with the contour of a lamp in the pocket -all in a dark grey colour- and a black… Long cape (with a hood) of all things -accentuated with green highlights- hanging from my shoulders. It's normal to not notice the small things when shit happens. But this was making me more uncomfortable the more I thought about it.

With a small breath to regain my composure I continued thinking, a consulate, an ID and money were my next priorities. After that, I can only hope. Exerting some effort to stand up, I look around the ceiling for the hatch to go down. It took me a second to find it, and another few moments to notice it was closed with a lock.

I stared at it in exasperation as my mind suddenly remembered the big stave in my hands. I looked at the hatch, and then at lamp, then back at the hatch. It is honestly difficult deciding what to do. As far as I know I have a Wabbajack that could shoot spells both ways on my hands. But It takes me just a few moments to contemplate the fact that, so far, it has seemed non-malicious.

"Open" I exclaimed waving the lamp. It didn't work.

"Open Sesame!" I exclaimed again.

"Abrete!"

"Tospringe!"

"Alohomora!"

"Fan-fuckin-tastic! magnificent magical powers that don't work!" I shouted at the heavens as I calmed myself, all that happened was that the lamp glowed brighter for a few seconds!

Gathering my wits I looked at the staff, I looked inwards to my being to the small connection I could feel and focus with a burning passion, willing to stare my fate directly in the eye.

"You are magical" I asked, the lamp could somehow communicate I _knew_ it. Yet it was as if a filter only allowed the most rudimentary answers.

**[Affirmative] [Power] [Life]**

They were not words, they were concepts that I somehow could understand.

"How do I use you?" I asked. That should be simple.

**[Will] [Life] [Abundance]**

I couldn't really understand what it meant. Simple answers -replied in concepts of all things- are not helpful for technical support. But I proceeded to probe for more information.

"Are you cursed?" I asked, more seriously this time.

**[Indignation] [Horror] [Life]**

As those… concepts, entered my mind I felt a weight fall off my shoulders. At the very least it seemed to be a decent spirit, lantern thingy… and then a small realization entered my mind.

"What is this ring?"

**[Precisión] [Will] [Key]**

This… this might be easier than I thought. I almost face palmed with the small realization of what I was doing wrong. The staff helped me breach a fairy mound, probably a warded dimensional barrier. That was Power. The ring was used to tame the Flame of Life, it was the scalpel.

Concentrating on the ring and willing to access it's power, I smiled in childish wonder as a green glow engulfed me. I could feel it, I felt the power -It was intoxicating- and I concentrated, willed the hatch to open. It was a simple task and surely something would give way under the force of my will. It wasn't just the hatch's lock. My mood suddenly shifted as I realized that this was just an insignificant feat; the feelings of victimization gave way to purpose.

I really had power!

**[Affirmation] [Negative] **The Lamp interrupted me. The strange feeling of communicating with the lamp was even weirder when two conflicting concepts were sent like that. I couldn't understand the message this time.

**[Warning] [Warning] [Warning]** The lamp suddenly shouted at me as I felt everything slow-down. It was almost as if the world had stopped, then turned grey. In the distance I could see a strange ray of light coming towards me, and highlighted with green, was the small figure of a man jumping towards me. Somehow, I knew there were others farther away, outside my view.

I reacted. All my self-preservation instincts took hold of my mind and willed for a defense, for a shield to protect me. A green multi-layered octagonal shield appeared in front of me just as time resumed, the projectile impacting it but not penetrated.

I exhaled in relief and, for a moment, believed this was over.

The sight of the man that appeared in my view shocked me: a tanned man with white hair, a red coat, and two monochrome swords warily looked between me and the barrier that stopped the projectile. He eyed my staff for a moment and flinched slightly before raising his swords.

"Caster, you certainly are confident! Even the most incompetent Magi in Fuyuki could feel the prana you were leaking, and let's not even speak of the green flares!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

_The sight of the man that appeared in my view shocked me: a tanned man with white hair, a red coat, and two monochrome swords warily looked between me and the barrier that stopped the projectile. He eyed my staff for a moment and flinched slightly before raising his swords._

_"Caster, you certainly are confident! Even the most incompetent Magi in Fuyuki could feel the prana you were leaking, and let's not even speak of the green flares!"_

"What."

Archer narrowed his eyes and as his gaze arrived to my face, an unbridled tension clearly marred his features.

"You are anything but subtle, I do not know what you are attempting to do to this city but I will not let you finish!" The man exclaimed as he launched himself into action. Copies of Kanshou and Bakuya soared trough the space between us between seconds.

Then I had no time for further thoughts because Archer was pushing forwards with his crossed swords.

Steel rang and sparks flew as I barely -against all odds- launched myself backwards just in time to grip my Lamp like a staff to deflect one of the falchions and evade the other. Even so, the force of the blow itself sent me tumbling backwards.

In those few seconds Archer was upon me.

A shower of sparks signaled the first clash of our weapons as I slid into a back stance and attempted to block the attack. Surprisingly, not only I could follow the fight, but I blocked the attack. Unsurprisingly a mere eight years of Kun-Tao and Krav Maga training are nothing compared to the experience of a Heroic Spirit.

Archer pushed me backwards

A sudden blow to my left caught me completely by surprise and nicked my shoulder as he continued the attack. In the end it was only my ingrained reflexes that saved me from death. My mind had to all intents and purposes stalled into insensibility by the sudden onslaught by a fictional character. But even so my body knew what to do even if it was only at the most basic level.

I slid the Lamp from it's extended position into a closer grip and back towards my elbow to strike with the back of the stave. It was a clumsy and graceless move, but in the face of an attacking servant, that I managed to even do so spoke volumes of my new abilities.

Archer blocked the strike unfazed and smirked. "Not so good at fighting, oh great King of Thieves?!"

For a moment I wondered what he meant by that, but that was brought to a crashing halt as a sudden red hot line of pain drew itself across my back. Kanshou (or was it Bakuya?) slashed my back, almost bringing me to my knees. Willpower and adrenaline were the only things that kept me from falling as the brief reprieve was broken by Archer's murmurs.

This time Archer attacked in earnest, not one huge blow, but a series of savage strikes. His every move radiated power, the kind of grace and strength that mere mortals could never hope to achieve.

And yet I was not being overwhelmed.

Power and speed roared through me like never before as I willed myself to not falter, to live another day. Yet each moment that passed I could feel Archer's attack as I futilely tried to block them, merely being able to barely protect my vitals. Pain was all I could feel as red gashes covered my being, yet I stood my ground by sheer force of will.

Suddenly I had a moment of clarity as I moved my staff in a sweep and my Lamp passed trough my view.

As I watched the green light, thought sliced across my consciousness that I could survive, that I might be able to beat him. Instinct and luck had saved me until now, but I could not rely that for long. I had power. I just needed to somehow use it.

Even as my body screamed, I jabbed the staff in a thrust to attempt to get some space. It did not work as Archer simply sidestepped the attack, but that moment was all I needed to concentrate on my ring; causing it to emit a kinetic shockwave and blowing Archer away from me.

"I do not know who you think I am, but I have no reason to fight you!" I screamed as Archer gracefully landed back into the ceiling unfazed by the attack.

"Aladdin! Even if you weren't flaunting your lamp and ring, the fact that you are still alive is all I need to prove it!" Archer screamed as he launched another series of swords at me.

I ignored his words, if he was not going to stop I could think all I wanted after I survived. This time I was prepared. This could work, this would work. I repeated the mantra in my mind as once again a green octagonal barrier appeared in front of me to protect me.

The swords bounced off from the barrier harmlessly. The red spear that followed did not, breaking my defense in pieces as if it was made of glass. The spear almost stabbed me but I barely avoided it by throwing myself to the side.

I quickly heaved myself back to my feet ignoring the pain, and I found myself looking at a pair of serrated great-swords flying my way.

I almost gave in to my fate, but instead a new force surged trough my being as I steeled my self. I wanted to live, I would not die. As the swords approached me, both shattered, unable to endure the force inside them. I heard a thunderous crack as silver and black flecks of shrapnel flied towards me.

I thrust my stave forwards and wished with all my being to create a barrier to protect me.

White light engulfed me, as the shrapnel exploded on contact. My shield still stood saving me from certain doom, but even so the force of the explosion wasn't negated. The explosion's shockwave being strong enough to break the glass off the top floors launched me away from the ceiling like a ragdoll into free fall

But this time, once again, it was as though a hidden part of my mind took over, revealing hidden knowledge and abilities. It arrived as intrinsic instincts that flowed to the front of my mind and gave way to hope.

This **would** work, I **would** survive.

Faster than I could process, Not only I stopped falling, but I started flying through the streets of Fuyuki hoping to lose myself among the buildings so that a Hrunting wouldn't bite me in the ass.

A few moments passed, and just as I noticed I was at the other side of the city, I realized that I was flying. Sadly, I could simply not enjoy it as I were. I needed to rest, to heal myself and to calmly thing what the fuck was going on if I didn't die first. In a daze, I touched down into the woods surrounding the city with the unpleasant and unnatural feeling that Archer and two other beings were still looking for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_In a daze, I touched down into the woods surrounding the city with the unpleasant and unnatural feeling that Archer and two other beings were still looking for me._

I was not sure If I blacked out for hours, or if just a few seconds had passed. But the first thing I found out, was that I could not focus on what I was thinking. It was like a buzzing on my mind. Meaningless ideas that I was sure meant something but were impossible to grasp.

After some time, my gaze flickered briefly to the hypnotic green lull of my lamp, it's warmth light my only consolation and hope of surviving. Still, while basking on it's presence I noticed just how battered it's pole looked. While the lamp was unnaturally perfect, it's pole was chipped and full of scratches. That realization made me decided to check over myself.

I was sure that if anyone were to look at me I would look like a corpse. A broken, battered doll covered with dozen of wounds, most of them as life-ending as the last. I was so riddled with gashes and holes I could barely believe I was still alive.

The scalding wounds, the white hot knives of agony being stabbed in my mind, at this point becoming a numbed feeling in the back of my mind.

If anything, what stood the most was the unpleasant sensation that was lancing over my left shoulder.  
>I tried wriggling the fingers on my hand. They twitched in response. A few more seconds of trying to move them produced the same fruitless results.<p>

With some effort I glanced at it, and found that while the limb was thankfully still attached, it was bent at an bad angle.

In the haze of distorted imagery and numbed that had settled over my being, I managed to cup my good hand around my arm, and snapped it back in place with a grimace. The brief lance of agony barely perceived over the rest, but being followed by a relentless throbbing.

Endless moments passed once again as I blinked at my surroundings, adjusting to the now present moonlight. A small crater dotted my landing point, but beyond that all I could see were trees. Still, I recovered enough to see things and understand them with a modicum clarity. Nonetheless, in my still exhausted state there was not much I could do.

The only thing I was sure of was that I could not let my consciousness leave me, and If possible get some medical aid.

Using my lamp as a baton, I tried to stand up, but white hot knives of agony stabbed trough my being. My knees striking the ground not a second later.

Dimly I was aware of the impossibility of my state, and I had surely misjudged how damaged I was. Yet I could not stay here any longer.

Clenching my lantern, I tough of how it felt when I was flying. Suddenly, my skull felt like it was splitting open as I concentrated harder. An almost unnoticeable green glow engulfed me and then the pain vanished. It was not flying, but I was sure at least I was lighter.

Trying to stand up with the help of my lamp once again, I succeed. My entire body shot jolts of pain every step I took as I swayed drunkenly.

I chuckled briefly as I started walking aimlessly.

I was in the fifth Holy Grail war.

I appeared in the middle of a Battle Royal between 7 pseudo-Gods made out of famous heroes powered by the belief on their legends. The seven summoners competing for a omnipotent wish; That was corrupted to try to bring the end of the world.

This was a scenario where one would never wish to be, the kind of evil which we must fear the most after all is the indifference of good men, but what could I do? Especially on my state. Should I even attempt to handle the 5th Holy Grail War in any way other than avoidance and survival?

Not really thinking about it, I arrived somewhere after what felt like hours of walking aimlessly. I could clearly see a path, a series of stone steps leading uphill covered by the shade of the forest. But most important: I could not feel the power, the incandescent light the servants seemed to posses anywhere on that direction.

In my beaten state it took me a few minutes to deduce it was the road to the Ryuudou Temple. It took me a little longer to reach the temple. Strangely the compound was dead silent, the moonlight being the only source of light I could detect.

However, entering the temple threshold proper I suddenly felt a presence. It was too weak to even consider, yet not only could I feel the grief it carried, but It's fragile nature. It felt like a candle that was about to be put out. A candle I could reignite.

Limping as quickly as I could, I let my instincts guide me to the location. I did not know why I was doing it. Stupid didn't even got close to what I was doing since I should be more worried about myself of all things.

And as I reached to it's location, I heard a laugh. I slid the shoji. The first thing I could see was the red blood covering the room; A man lying there, stabbed again and again to the point of disfigurement. The second and most notable was the woman in purple robes holding a crooked dagger and covered in blood.

She had barely reacted to my presence, merely continuing sobbing.

_'Once more she was trampled upon. Once more her desire was denied. Once more she was to be scorned by fate for sins that were not just her own.'_

She laughed. She laughed without restraint. It wasn't a joyful sound but a desperate cry.

Her strength was already leaving her, I could feel her flame flickering out.

Caster. Medea of Colchis, slumped on top of her previous master like a broken doll, discarded after being used for all of her lives, slipping into a cold slumber that didn't bring any rest.

She looked more like a ghost than a mighty Divine Spirit, I tried, I really tried to just run away. To just let her waste away, or find another master. I was aware that Medea was above all the Witch of Betrayal. That she would be ready to discard and/or dissect me at her earliest convenience.

But for some reason I couldn't stand seeing her like that.

I do not know where the strength came from, but I stood up and approached the woman, ignoring the carcass even as bile rose on my throat- and raised my staff.

At that moment she looked at me.  
><em><br>'Every time she wanted something it was wrenched from her. But it was fine. It would all soon be over. She no longer cared.'_

**"LIVE"  
><strong>  
>All I saw was Green before my vision faded.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Interlude I**

Sitting down in the veranda of the Ahnenerbe Café I wondered what to do. I occasionally came to this place to take a pleasant cup of this… adequate drink called coffee and let the customers thrive with my presence, after all, what king does not let the commoners see him from time to time?

But today for some reason memories of times pasts echoed through my being. And as the light of the horizon started to become orange, I shifted my position to face the sunset and the incoming ocean breeze. The view was nothing magnificent, it was just a simple sunset yet for some reason I could almost see the marvelous twin peaked mountain of Mashu in its place. And in that moment of weakness, I started remembering how I met my first and only friend. Aruru, I loathe you and all the gods for taking him from me. But I at least shall give you the mercy of a quick death if we meet again for giving him to me; The beast man, my opposite yet my equal, my best friend.

Enkidu, two thirds beast and the rest man, made by simple mud -not unlike my current existence- and so beautiful that he could even match my own magnificence. He was my first and only friend, my only true confidant. My fellow companion in many quests, and to my great shame I can admit that he was also my leash. I still remember like if it was yesterday the first time we met: I was about to take the virtue of a newlywed bride, and as I was about to enter my chambers, he appeared and tried to deny me what is mine! I of course, refused. But surprisingly he punched me with the strength of a ox! What happened after that was an all out brawl between the two that solidified our bond as equals.

We battled for several days, and I was battling with all my might! Enkidu forced me to draw out my carefully stored treasures. And in the end I was forced to _empty_ my vault. At that point Enkidu was almost out of clay, his clothes and hair mostly gone by that point.

In the end both of us knew the fight was over. If we continued, we only had one more chance and no method of defense. There would only be two corpses left on the battlefield.

At that point we both fell on our backs and laughed. After that and until _that_ cursed day we always worked side by side.

Sighing and looking back towards reality I noticed that the dusk had come past. And as I watched the stars an unusual sadness gripped me, a feeling that clawed at my throat after reliving such memories and living trough ten years of loneliness.

Suddenly I felt _**it**_. Raw primordial magic. Magic I've only felt once before on my childhood.

Not being able to bear it anymore, I stood up deciding to leave the establishment to try to get my mind out of the past. leaving behind a few golden coins to George, I then noticed that my face was wet.

With a golden flash, it started raining in Fuyuki City as I went to search the source of this anomaly.


End file.
